


Healing

by JoeyMalfoy



Series: After the Fall [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Finale, Romance, Top Hannibal, Top Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyMalfoy/pseuds/JoeyMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall, Will and Hannibal help each other heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language, so I'm really sorry for any mistake. Verb tenses are particurlarly tricky for me. If you want to suggest a correction, please do!

Will still had his wedding ring on. Not that it held any sentimental value or meaning for him. At the time, they had gotten married because it was the normal thing to do and they both longed for normal. He loved her and she loved him and they had been happy for a while. He knew it wouldn’t last, but he had appreciated it while it did.  
   
He did not miss her, not really. Sometimes he thought about how her face must have crumbled when she found out he had died. And then how her jaw must have clenched when she learned he had fallen with Hannibal. Will had no doubt she had understood. She was “aware enough” of how intimately he and Hannibal knew each other.  
   
Sometimes he thought about Walter and the way his eyes had sparkled the first time he had caught a fish. Sometimes he thought about the dogs and how they always ran around Walter and made him fall so they could roll with him in the dead autumn leaves. Sometimes it hurt, and sometimes it made his heart warmer and he smiled.  
   
He smiled now. He looked at the snow through the window and remembered that first winter they had spent together. One of the dogs had somehow opened the front door and they had woken up to a snowstorm inside the living room.  
   
Suddenly Hannibal’s hand was on his shoulder and Will’s smile widened.  
   
“I made some tea.”  
   
Will took the offered mug with both hands and a fresh cinnamon scent filled his nose.  
   
“Thank you.”  
   
Hannibal’s hand on his shoulder spread warmth up to his neck and his body leaned against Hannibal’s on its own accord.  
   
They hadn’t kissed nor talked about their feelings towards one another since that day in the borrowed cottage, but while their bodies healed, they learned to be around each other again. Touching, between the two of them, became a habit. Hannibal would close his hands around Will's to warm them when he came in from a long walk. Their thighs would touch while they drank whisky and watched the fire die. Hannibal would put one hand on the small of Will's back to guide him to the dining room. Will would stroke his hair while checking his scar on his forehead. Hannibal would drag his fingers on Will's forearms when they sat together. They would fall asleep under the same blanket on the couch.  
   
Somehow all of this made sense. 

   
*** 

   
The first time Will kissed him after the cottage, Hannibal was caught by surprise. They had just finished cleaning the dishes and Hannibal was rinsing the sink. He had rolled up his sleeves, which left his forearms bare. They were pale because of the lack of winter sun and Will could see the faint scars on his wrists. A small bubble of soap had caught in Hannibal's facial hair and Will ran his thumb over it. When the bubble popped, Hannibal turned his head and Will crushed his lips on his. Hannibal almost lost his balance, but Will grabbed both his arms, still wet and soapy, to steady him. Hannibal tasted of red wine and fresh mint. Their tongues had not forgotten how to dance with each other. Their lips pressed so hard Will could already feel the ghost of the bruises he would have the next day.

 

***

   
The first time Hannibal kissed him, Will still had his coat on. He had been trying to fix the door of the shed and he had hurt his thumb. He came back inside with his face red with cold and his hair covered in snow. He could feel the blood filling his glove, so he was trying to remove it carefully when Hannibal grabbed both his shoulders and shoved him against the wall. Will's moan got lost into Hannibal's throat and soon he was burning hot.

 

***

 

The first time Hannibal took him in his mouth, Will couldn't shut up. He moaned and moaned and moaned until his throat was sore and his toes hurt from curling and twisting in the sheets.

“What you do to me…” he whispered afterwards, his voice rough as it had been just after the fall, before the throbbing in his cheek was down to a ghostly feeling. 

Hannibal caught his hand and interlaced their fingers. 

 

***

 

The first time Will went down on Hannibal, he thought about the sunset in New Orleans, about how the sky turned orange and purple and how he had never seen anything so extraordinary. He thought about the warmth of the setting sun on his bare arms as Hannibal hardened under his hungry tongue. And then he thought about nothing else but the sound of Hannibal’s faint growl when he took him deeper.

 

***

   
The first time Hannibal made love to him, Will thought he would pass out. He heard Hannibal cry out his name as he came, and then it was all white noise and black silence. Will was panting so hard his chest hurt, and yet when Hannibal collapsed on top of him, Will made sure he couldn't move away by wrapping his arms and legs around him. Hannibal’s lips were moving against his neck, kissing and whispering in a foreign language. Will wanted to kiss and speak, too, but couldn’t. He could barely breathe.  
 

***  
 

The first time he made love to Hannibal, Will thought he would die. As he started to push inside, Hannibal grabbed his hips and pulled him hard. In a split second, Will was already as deep as he could go and he had to shut his eyes tight not to come on the spot.  
   
“Breathe”,  Hannibal whispered while sucking his neck.  
   
Will opened his eyes and looked at him. Hannibal had never looked so debauched, so human, so beautiful. Hannibal kissed him hard and urged him to continue with a shift of his hips and a soft moan.  
   
When Will did come, he bit Hannibal’s shoulder so hard he drew blood.

 

***  
   
   
The first time Will told Hannibal he loved him, tea drops stained the white couch. Three little brown spots.  
   
“I love you”, Will repeated with his hands around Hannibal’s so the teacup he was holding didn’t fall and shatter. His own voice was steadier the second time, and he wasn’t sure if Hannibal’s eyes had caught the moonlight pouring through the window or if the shining he could see there was something else. His own eyes started stinging at the uncertainty and his heart beat faster. After making sure the couch was safe from new tea drops, Will brushed Hannibal’s lips with his own.  
 

***

   
The first time Will felt the urge to rescue a dog, he fought it. They were driving back from a liquor store and the dog was in the middle of the street. Will stopped on the side of the road. His hands shook when the dog came running towards him, all tongue and tail and excitement. Will kneeled and patted the dog’s head. She nearly crawled onto his lap and his heart broke a little. She didn’t have a collar. He asked Hannibal if he could take the wheel and drive them to the nearest animal shelter. Instead Hannibal drove them home and Will removed his wedding ring.


End file.
